


【青年莎翁|托马斯/马洛】孤独是你和我注定的归宿

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: There's no Shakespeare.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/Thomas Walsingham





	【青年莎翁|托马斯/马洛】孤独是你和我注定的归宿

**Author's Note:**

> 收拾硬盘时在我自己的脑洞文件夹发现这么一个名字的txt文档，我自己都忍不住好奇看看——  
> 是之前看完《青年莎翁》后非常非常想ship的小托和马洛的同人，虽然剪了一分钟小短片《Worship》，但是在那时，和现在，就我想要描述的那种关系而言，都远远不够。  
> 但我一直以来都不记得自己写了这篇文，只记得在最萌他俩的时候有过一个脑洞，此后一直作为一个荒废的开头、一艘永远不会出海的一人船留在我脑海里，今天打开才发现居然有七八千字，已经是臻于完成的文了。  
> 我一直很想加强自己的写故事能力，这样的话，能够把这些让我深深着迷的关系当中那些令人疯狂的点更好地传达给其他人，到目前为止，这种努力大概是失败了，我依旧是原来的我，这篇并没有重写的余地。  
> ——2020.9.1

*以下诸多材料均已失佚、或焚毁，无法作为可考证据。  
#  
你是我隐秘的谵妄。  
#  
若非一见倾心，谁又曾真正爱过？  
——克里斯托弗·马洛

#L158603293425  
我想我完全爱上你了，Kit。你爱我吗？我禁不住要问，别为此生气。  
T

#L158604072934  
我仍记得第一次看见你的时候，你苍白纤细的身体包裹在剪裁合身的黑色天鹅绒下，上面缀着的亮片像是闪闪发亮的水晶粉末。但它们都比不上你的眼睛，你有注意过吗，Tommy？它们像冰一样。你看上去像是精致的水晶制品，当时我想，哦，这样一个年轻贵族、笼子里的金丝雀儿，不过是到这儿寻欢作乐罢了。此时此刻，我禁不住要为我自己那时的肤浅和幸运发笑了。  
我必须要承认，在你身上，有某种吸引我的东西。继续保持，Tommy，那是很不容易的。  
你的工作或许需要你有所改变，尽情去吧，不必担心。因为当你回到我身边的时候，我会把你的灵魂重新还给你。  
K

*  
在充斥酒馆的骗子、妓女、疯子中，他一眼就看到了他。  
“这位是托马斯·沃尔辛厄姆。”  
“克里斯托弗·马洛，阁下。”  
似乎还处在谵妄中的青年夸张地一鞠躬，抬起来的眼睛里却十分清明。  
年轻的贵族没有被堪称倨傲凌人的眼神激怒，而是平静地直视着那双眼睛。为他们引荐彼此的诗人窥着两人的神情，悄无声息地退开去喝一杯啤酒。短暂的沉默之后，托马斯轻声说：  
“您和我想象中的不太一样。”  
“您没有见过天才的模样，又怎么能想象天才的样子。”  
克里斯托弗·马洛随意地一偏头，大敞的领口露出半块胸膛，锁骨的线条闪闪发光。相对他的恣意，反倒是贵族显得十分拘谨。  
“我看过您的作品，但确实，即便是我最狂野大胆的想象，也难以比得上您真人分毫。”  
“您是一位沃尔辛厄姆。”  
马洛猛然凑近，托马斯并没有闪躲，他的眼睛直勾勾地注视着近在咫尺的高傲容貌，睫毛微颤，同时闻到浓烈的杜松子酒的味道。  
“幸好我是一位沃尔辛厄姆，希望这没有给您带来困扰。我来此不是为了公务，只是单纯出于爱好。  
“我迫切地想知道，那些发光的、感情充沛的文字，究竟出自何等人物的手笔。”  
“那么，您满意您所见到的吗？”  
“我已目眩神迷。”  
悬在空中的酒香落了下来，揉碎在他们的肌肤上。  
*

#L158605124257  
我在大学中读过《会饮篇》了，如果按照古希腊先哲们的标准，毫无疑问，你如此年轻、漂亮、肆意而光芒闪耀，你是一个爱人，我的爱人。  
原谅我，我可以称呼你为爱人么，Kit？  
T

#L158605131563  
而你永远不会为我而死。  
K

*  
“是的，我不能。”  
托马斯没有勇气将这个答案说出口，但马洛还是从他卷翘的睫毛下方读出了他想知道的。  
为此马洛转身就走。  
他没有走出两步，就被人从背后抱住了腿。  
“别走，Kit，求你。”  
天才作家猛然回过身，弯腰去揪青年贵族一尘不染的衣领，再将人推到墙上。后者抓住他的肩膀，反过来将他压在长条书桌上用力亲吻。  
去他妈的谁为谁死，此刻他们不死不休。  
*

#L158605162624  
你一定不知道我是多么地想念着你，Kit。你离开伦敦的这些日子，就好像带走了伦敦的所有光亮，连星辰都变得黯淡，花朵也失色了，我从未像此时一般觉得公务是如此枯燥乏味、令人窒息。希望叔叔没有对我过于不满意，我只是盼望入睡之后见到的是你而不是那些冷冰冰的尸体或者蠢货。  
我没有再去酒馆，你不在那儿，其他人对我毫无意义。  
在你这样天才的灵魂面前，我对你的渴望只不过是渺小的火种，但它是这样真实、几乎要将我吞食殆尽：我多希望再见到你，吻遍你的每一寸肌肤，向你进献我最虔诚的膜拜。  
我几乎都能想象得到你用两根修长的手指捏着这张纸、嘲笑着这些蹩脚的措辞和比喻的样子，而我亦将爱极了你那时的神情。  
爱你的T

#  
到我身边来，Tommy。  
K

#  
替弗朗西斯爵士做事不是件容易事，提防“花匠”，切记谨慎。  
T

*  
“我听说你和大学里的那些人过从甚密。”  
弗朗西斯轻轻拍着椅子扶手，他的堂侄垂下眼：“您也知道，他们是我们可以利用的人，目前没有发现可疑者。”  
“文学，戏剧……”年长者沉吟，觉得有些好笑似的冷笑一声：“他们写点取悦大众的东西，为那些底层人的情绪找点出口，也无伤大雅。只要我们不出问题，这些人是翻不起什么浪的。”  
“是的，叔叔。”  
“我还听说，你和克里斯托弗·马洛交情尤甚。”  
女王的影子幕僚眼见自己侄儿那张年轻的脸变得更白了点，佐证了吹在他耳朵里的那点风。  
“他是那些人里最有才华的，也是最难以掌控的……”  
弗朗西斯挥挥手，打断了托马斯的解释：“我相信你，侄子。盯好他，我无意干涉你的交友。”  
“谢谢您，叔叔。”  
*

#L158911293945  
原谅我的不辞而别，Kit。我的哥哥突然辞世，我必须赶回去处理一些事，并继承家族在斯卡德伯里的庄园。  
以后你可以到这儿来，我们一起住上一段时间，如果你有兴趣的话。  
你的T

*  
“我永远不会伤害你，Kit。”  
“当然你会的，Tommy。爱本就如此。”  
*  
那一天不可避免地来临了。  
托马斯以一种骑士的姿态，在马洛身前屈膝跪下来，抚摸着爱人放在膝盖上的手，进而抱住了马洛的双腿。  
“我要结婚了。”  
他喃喃地说，把头放在马洛的双膝上，看壁炉里的火光在地毯上投下的阴影。  
他不敢去看马洛，去看那张傲气、俊美的脸上的神情。他不敢看。  
很久，马洛没有说话，也没有碰触他。  
于是托马斯小心翼翼地抬起头来，他的爱人靠在椅背上，仰头望着天花板，喉结凸起的尖锐线条缓缓地上下移动。  
“Kit？”  
“你看，”这堕于凡间的灵魂低下头颅，蓝绿色的眼睛盈满破碎的亮光：“你和我都以为，我不会在乎的。  
“你和我都早就知道爱的实质了。”  
托马斯抓住马洛的双手，慢慢直起身、靠近，最终他们额头相抵。  
“但还是会疼。”  
*

#L159007163523  
奥黛丽可能知道些什么，女人在这方面的直觉总是敏锐得可怕。尽管如此，她尽可以拥有情夫，她甚至拥有我让渡给她的一部分财产权，我不在乎，只要她看重家族的名声，就也该相信我能做到同样的事。  
抱歉，你大概对这些事感到厌倦吧，Kit，我想告诉你的是，你需要小心。  
晚些时候，会有人将资助送到你手上。  
你永远的T

#L159103234254  
这将是一个永远的秘密，就让它永远是吧。我这一生和足够多的秘密与谎言打交道了，而你，你是我隐秘的谵妄，是我生命里最大的、也是唯一一个令我深深着迷、永不厌倦的秘密。  
你永远是那么有激情、有永不枯竭的好奇心和冒险精神，这不禁让我十分担心。凡事小心。  
你永远的T

#159505125756  
作为一个沃尔辛厄姆，他无疑是合格的。据说他年轻时便是如此，冷酷、看上去仿佛没有感情、反复无常。贵族大抵都是如此，不过我也认识他有好些年了，我见过他笑，那笑容转瞬即逝，他表现得让你在下一秒怀疑自己是否产生了幻觉，但我确实见过。  
甚至我猜他应当是个感性的人。他毫无疑问很喜欢马洛，像我们这样的人都看得出来，他似乎也没打算掩饰。只要他和马洛出现在一个地方，他的眼睛就绝不会去看除马洛外的第二个人。要我说，作为一个特别需要注意的对象，马洛确实足够特别了。  
现在我又从沃尔辛厄姆夫人那里得到些钱和一份稳定工作，一切都很好。  
Ingram Frizer

*  
“如果我要求你杀了我，你能为我办到吗？”  
“别这样对我，Kit。”  
一颗晶莹的泪珠从托马斯那睁着的漂亮蓝眼睛里掉下来，马洛勾起嘴角，伸出手指，接住它，在爱人的唇上抹开。托马斯微微启唇，以舌尖轻轻地触碰他的指尖。  
马洛着迷于勾勒托马斯日渐结实的轮廓。他们都在下巴和嘴唇上蓄了胡须，托马斯已经不复初见时那般苍白，他具备一个立足于宫廷的贵族所需要的一切条件，他的姓氏和这个国家权力阴影下最黑暗、最复杂的事物有着直接联系。但是当他在马洛面前的时候，仍然保持着易感的天性。  
就像马洛曾经说过的那样，他们在一起时，他会把托马斯的灵魂“还给他”。  
*

#  
有关你的传言越来越多了。小心你身边的人。把你信任的人写一份名单，下次见面的时候交给我，我想应该有办法查一查。  
如果你有其他的办法，也一并告诉我吧。我恳求你，珍重。  
吻你。  
T

#  
克里斯托弗·马洛必须死。  
身为一个创作者，我必须去体验，去变成任何人，不能囿于任何一种身份。想必你也能察觉到，Tommy，我们已经陷在这种危险的境地里了。陷得越久，我们越危险。  
但是别担心，你永远不会失去我。之所以一定要死，正是为了崭新的活。  
而你自己，Tommy，你无须改变什么、牺牲什么。你不是创作者，不是诗人，你如永恒的星辰冰冷而炽热，如河岸的芦苇般柔软多情，而我则是时刻与你起舞的风。你不会失去我，我们总是在一起的。  
所以正如我所说，我邀请你，参与我的死亡。否则总有一天，我会沤烂在泰晤士河的泥里，更糟糕的是，你连我的尸首都见不到。  
K

＃  
到码头来找我。  
K

#L159305172235  
明天他们将会展开行动，和我呆在一起，我已经派人去接你了。“吹笛手”迪克，你可以信任他。  
你的T

#L1593053?????  
我已经到了。足够安全、僻静，一切都很完美，除了你不在这儿，Tommy。  
有空的时候过来吧，我已决定在这里构建你说到过的殿堂，而我要告诉你的是：  
莎士比亚将是这世间最伟大的人物。  
C·MW·S（M与W完全重叠）

END.


End file.
